


Evening

by AlternativeRocker



Series: Alphabet Romance [5]
Category: Taggart - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeRocker/pseuds/AlternativeRocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of them spend a night thinking about the person next to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening

The sun was only just setting so it was not exactly day or night. Robbie had always thought that evening always seemed to work better as a description of this hour.

He and Jackie had finished a double-shift at the station forty minutes ago and were now back at his apartment, they had planned to watch some TV but she had already fallen asleep while he wrapped his arms around her on the sofa.

They barely had any time together since they were now on alternating shift patterns after announcing their relationship. They certainly made up for the separation when they were in bed but Robbie wished there was more moments in which they could simply have a conversation without one being far too tired and dropping off to sleep.

Moonlight was beginning to pour through the floor-to-ceiling windows and he knew he should probably move them into the bedroom to prevent any back-pain in the morning but at this very minute he had no intention of doing so because she looked beautiful. Her skin was more translucent than usual on the cheek he could see and he had the temptation to run a finger over it to make sure she really was there and it was not all just a dream and that she wasn't a ghost that he had imagined for his own pleasure.

She was wearing jeans and an old washed-out top which was far too large for her even though she had owned it for years. The effect of this was that she looked so much smaller and increasingly more fragile than how she acted while she was awake.

He could feel himself begin to drop off but stared at his partner for as long as he possibly could before succumbing to his tired eyes.

Over an hour later Jackie shifted and woke up, quickly pulling herself further up on to the sofa before she fell to the floor. She had enough space so that she could turn over on to her other side and snuggle into Robbie more. Looking up at his face she smiled at how the light from the now-full moon played against the brown of his hair, making it brighter than usual and couldn't resist reaching up with her free arm and running her hand through it. He had hardly changed his clothes after coming in from work so was still in his shirt – unbuttoned almost as far as possible by her before they had realised they were far too tired to have sex – and his trousers but she still found him incredibly adorable.

He looked so serene and she gently pressed her lips against his, making sure not to waken him, then settled and closed her eyelids again, fast asleep within the minute.


End file.
